The Beast within the Beauty
by LoA2012
Summary: What if the Beast left Belle in the tower...
1. Chapter 1

**The Beast within the Beauty **

*The story begins right after the Beast locks Belle in the tower, but instead of him returning to take her to her nice bed chamber, the Beast leaves her locked in the tower*

"Master", Lumiere beseeched, "since the lady shall be staying with us for quite some time; would it not be best to offer her a more comfortable room".

"No", the Beast bellowed, "she is my prisoner and prisoners belong in the tower".

The subject was not raised again with the master of the castle. No one wanted to see his temper directed at them, not even Lumiere.

For three months Belle remained alone in the tower cell. The suites of armor delivered food to her cell twice a day and changed out her chamber pot, but they provided her with no compassion. They had become only hollow shells long ago. All they could do now was follow the master's commands, which included keeping the other servants away from the tower. The master did not want the servants letting the woman go; for she had given her word that she would stay forever. And most of all, he did not want the servants (Lumiere) talking to the woman about the curse and giving everyone false hope. For who could ever love a beast.

During the first weeks in the tower Belle only sobbed for the loss of her father and her freedom. The tears poured from her eyes uncontrollably, she was only glad that there was no one around to see her in such a state.

After her tears had run dry, Belle began to draw on her cell walls with the white stones she found mixed in with the straw. At first she tried sketching her father, but could never settle on a likeness that pleased her eyes. Then she moved on to draw the moon and stars, which gave her some comfort. But as the weeks past and loneliness took hold of her mind, Belle switched to drawing her nightmares. The Beast's face was plastered on every inch on the tower walls by the time three months had past. And in that time, Belle had changed. She had become a beast herself. Scratching and gnawing at her food like an animal, crawling around on the filthy stone floor, and even snatching up rats and eating them alive. There seemed to be nothing left of the beautiful girl she once was.

"My dreams are getting worse, Lumiere", the Beast suddenly stated while he and Lumiere were alone by the fireplace.

"I did not know your dreams were troubling you master", Lumiere replied in a passive voice.

"The woman", the Beast continued, "she haunts my dreams".

Lumiere did not know what to say to his master, he knew that anything he said to the master would simply case him to act in the opposite direction.

"Perhaps the dreams shall pass with time", Lumiere said in a small voice.

With that, the Beast got up from his chair and left Lumiere alone by the fire.

There were more steps to the tower than the Beast had remembered. After leaving Lumiere the Beast had snuck down to the kitchen and pulled aside some bread and cheese for Belle. He had not seen her since he locked her in the tower, but her felt the something to eat other than bread and water was a good way to start banishing her from his nightmares.

Belle's face shot to the door as she heard the Beast order his guards away.

He entered the cell to find Belle crouched in the corner like an animal, holding a rat between her fingers. The Beast nearly dropped the tray of food upon the site of her. Her hair was a gnarled mess, her dress was ragged and barely hung from her skeletal body, and her eyes were wild and filled with rage.

Slowly, the Beast set the tray down next to the door and began to approach Belle.

"What have I done", he whispered as Belle left the rat scamper out of her grasp.

That is when she lunged at her. All of her strength went into that one movement. Her nails tried to claw out his eyes, as the both fell to the floor.

Of course, the Beast easily pushed Belle away from him, but she would not be stopped. She came at him again and again, each time with a little less strength, but even more determination and fury. Finally, the Beast had no choice but to strike her with enough force that it throw her against the cell wall and rendered her unconscious.

Belle awoke in a luxurious bedroom. At first her believed herself to be having her first good dream in months, but then she turned her head to the side and saw Lumiere and Mrs. Pots peering at her.

"Master, she's wake", Mrs. Pots hummed.

Belle looked around the room for the Beast, but all she saw was the site of the Beast's cloak disappearing through the door.

"Rest now, dear lady", Lumiere cooed, "you are safe".

Belle would have protested, or at least questioned her new surroundings, but she found herself to weak to speak and felt sleep calling her once again.

Within a week's time, Belle had become less skittish about being around talking things again. At first she was shocked by talking objects, but soon came to terms with the fact that she was in an enchanted castle.

She could tell that Mrs. Pots was a lovely woman, who would always make sure that she was clean and feed properly, so long as she was not returned to the tower. And Belle even found some comfort in Lumiere rambling on about this and that. But, no matter what, she still felt out of place, a felling she never had in the tower. With all the things she had with her new freedom to roam the castle, Belle still felt as though something was missing.

"Master", Lumiere called breathlessly, "we cannot find Belle".

With that the Beast was off, she went through every room of the castle and found no sign of her. He stormed the grounds and still found nothing. Finally, the Beast found himself in the rose garden, believing that Belle had broken her word and ran off home. And he could not blame her for doing so. He looked up at her castle in despair. It was then that his eyes caught a glance at the light coming from the tower window.

The Beast ran up the stairs, reached the tower cell, and saw that the door was open and the suites of armor were in pieces on the floor.

Cautiously, the Beast stepped into the cell. Belle was kneeling in the center of her former room, holding a single candle in her palm of her hands.

"In all those weeks, all I ever wanted was a candle", Belle said without taking her eyes off of the melting candle in her hands, the wax running down onto her hand.

The Beast fell to her knees in front of Belle. For a moment he could only stare at the woman in front of him. But, then reality hit him as his eyes fell to the rapidly melting candle in her wax, burnt hands. He grabbed hold of the candle and removed it from Belle.

Belle looked up at the Beast as he through the candle to the side and cradled her hands in his own.

"I'm sorry", the Beast whispered to her as he bowed his head.

"It took me coming back in here, and burning my hands, to get an apology out of you", Belle said with spite, "Well you can keep your apology, I would have much rather kept my candle". And with that Belle stormed out the room, leaving the Beast alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2: The West Wing

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 2**

Belle had spent hours staring out at the garden. The roses seemed to draw her in like a moth to the flame, which is probably why do only looked at them through the window. She hated the fact that something about her prison was so lovely, but she couldn't help herself from staring at them.

"Belle?" Lumiere chimed from the doorway, "What are you look at, my pet?"

"I could never see the garden from the tower window, even though it was just below it. The garden was always hidden by mist and darkness, even during the day", was her reply without turning to look at the talking candle stick.

"Come on, my dear, let us take a nice walk around the castle", Lumiere suggested from the doorway, "and then we can have a picnic in the garden".

Belle walked toward the doorway and she and Lumiere went out into the corridor together.

"Lumiere", Belle said as they turned the first corner, "you do remember that you don't eat".

Lumiere gave out a slight chuckle, "Well, sweet Belle, then I will simply have to keep you company in the garden, while you devour a delicious lunch".

The fair walked about the castle for a good length of time before coming face to face with the West Wing.

"Lumiere", Belle paused, "why, on all our walks together, have we never ventured down there?"

"That is the West Wing", Lumiere said with a serious tone, "the Master's private chambers. Come away, my dear, the garden awaits your presence".

Of course, Belle immediately dropped all interest in going to the garden with Lumiere. A devilish sneer crossed her face and she began to almost skip down the entrance to the Beast's domain.

"Oh no", Lumiere breathed as he watched the woman wander off and then he cautiously followed behind her.

The West Wing was far larger than Belle had imagined. It was not just a couple of rooms for the Beast to make use of; the West Wing was like a mansion in itself. Though, it was the room at the end of the main hall that caught Belle's eye.

The Master's main chamber was a mess. Broken furniture, glass, and scraps of this and that were scattered everywhere.

Belle saw no sign of the Beast, though one could not see very far through the clutter. However, her eyes did run across the portrait that still hung on the wall, and though it had been clawed at, she recognized the eyes as those that belonged to the Beast.

She intended to rip the picture from the wall, but she stilled when the magical light from the rose caught in the corner of her eye.

Belle approached the rose with a peace that she had not had since she came to the castle. She felt as though it enchanted her, and that it was asking her to come to it. Slowly, Belle lifted the glass lid that contained the rose and set it down on the floor. She raised her hands, not intending to touch the flower, but simply to fell the light that radiated around it.

"Stop!" the Beast roared as her grabbed hold of Belle's hand.

"Master", Lumiere yelled as he fell down from the pile of stuff he had attempted to climb over, "Belle means do harm".

Belle struggled in the Beast's grasp to no avail.

"It's alright, my pet", Lumiere cooed to Belle.

"My pet?" the Beast questioned, as her released Belle and turned his claws toward the candle.

"Master", Lumiere shakily voiced as her began to back away from the Beast.

Belle did not seem as panicked as Lumiere. She calmly bent down and returned the glass cover to its original place over the rose.

"I have noticed, Lumiere", the Beast growled, "that _you_ spend time with her".

"If I didn't know better", Belle cockily said while still standing behind the Beast, "I would say you were jealous".

The Beast's head snapped around to look at Belle.

"Why would I ever consider being in your company?" Belle went on, "When I could be with a candle".

That was when the Beast truly snapped. Her presence in his chambers and by the exposed rose had startled him. But to hear the way Lumiere talked to her and find that she knew exactly how it affected him, and then for her to push his buttons in a way only she could, was enough to push him over the edge.

The Beast spun back around to face his old friend, and in one swift move he snatched up Lumiere and throw him out the nearest window.

A moment later, the shock of what he had done, hit the Beast like a ton of bricks.

"Feel better", Belle said coldly.

"What have I done?" the Beast whispered as he walked over to the window.

Belle peered out the window next to the one that Lumiere was thrown out of, "It would seem that the West Wing sets right at the edge of the castle grounds. So, that means that you just banished one of your servants".

Belle started to walk past the Beast.

"Where are you going?" he asked without looking away from the window.

"To find Lumiere… he's a candle stick; I doubt the fall killed him, considering the fact that candles aren't really alive".

"Wait", the Beast grabbed Belle's arm again, "you gave your word you would stay here forever".

"I am going to find him; you should thank me for being so generous as to clean up your mess. After all, you were the one who just THROW HIM OUT A WINDOW!" Belle jerked her arm away from the Beast and ran off to search for Lumiere.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolves

**The Beast Within the Beauty – Chapter 3**

The woods outside the castle grounds were dark and thick. Belle knew that Lumiere must have fallen just over the wall.

"Lumiere", she called out when she reached the area just outside of the West Wing.

"Over here dearie", Lumiere replied to her call.

Belle couldn't help but laugh when she saw him; he was stuck upside down in a mash of tree branches, attempting to wiggle around like a worm to no avail.

"Oh yes", Lumiere stilled himself, "this is very humorous for you, but you are not the one getting friendly with a very pokey tree".

This, of course, only made Belle laugh more, which is the sound that caught the Beast's ear.

It had only taken him a few moments to follow her out of the West Wing and now he stood in the shadows, watching as Belle assisted Lumiere safely to the ground.

"Now that that fun is over", Belle said with a smile, "let's go back".

"But my dear", Lumiere sounded concerned, "you are out, why not just run?"

"I gave my word I would stay here", Belle said as she looked up at the West Wing, "forever; if I break my word, then I am no better than a beast".

That was when the first wolf attacked; it lunged at Belle, giving her no chance to defend herself. Luckily, the Beast jumped into its path; the wolf's jaws locked onto his arm.

The rest of the pack followed, clawing and biting at the Beast. Belle broke off the tree branch that had held Lumiere and swatted at the pack.

Eventually the wolves ran off, leaving the trio alone in the darkness.

The Beast collapsed from the fight; he was covered in marks and bleeding onto the ground.

"Lumiere", Belle said as she looked down upon the Beast, "go to the castle and find something that can help us move him to the castle".

"Of course my dear, but it would be faster if you went", Lumiere replied, "a hopping candle stick can only travel so fast".

"If the wolves come back you have no chance of scaring them off", Belle informed Lumiere, "I, at least, can pick up a tree branch. And, besides, the castle-gate it not that far, just hurry as fast as you can".

Lumiere left quickly, though, even in the dark, it took some time before the candle was out of site.

"Your losing too much blood", Belle whispered as she observed the Beast's condition.

Without taking that time to think, Belle removed her cloaked and ripped it into sections. She bound as many of the Beast's wounds as she could with the tattered material and then waited out in the cold for Lumiere's return.

Lumiere did manage to get back to Belle and his Master with a large group of the staff and a cart. With Belle's help they were able to get the Beast into the castle and laid him down in front of the fireplace.

His first view was of Belle, she was standing over the fireplace, only a foot of two away from him, glaring into the flames. He moved to sit up, but the sudden pain of the wolf's marks pushed him back down.

"He's awake", Belle called over her shoulder has her gaze moved away from the fire and end up resting upon the Beast.

"This is your fault", was the first thing the Beast said, "you left that castle!... you invaded my private chambers!..."

"Hey", Belle raised her voice, "you were the one… *cough* *cough* *cough*… who… *cough* *cough* *cough*…"

"That enough dearie", Mrs. Potts chimed in from the side of the room, "it's late and we are all tired, why don't you go off to bed".

Belle would have argued but the cough kept on rising in her throat; so she merely nodded her head and exited the room.

_**Before dawn…**_

The Beast had moved himself into his chair in front of the fire. The wounds didn't seem to bother him as much, now that he had calmed down, and now that his mind was focused on other thoughts as he ran his fingers across his bandages.

"You should not have been so harsh to the girl", Lumiere said from his place next to the Master's chair.

The Beast seemed to ignore him and continued to stare at the dimming flames.

"She was only being curious", Lumiere pushed on, "and she only left the grounds for a short time, and that was only to help, and then she came right back".

"Lumiere", the Beast said quietly, "who bound my wounds?"

"Belle, I suppose", Lumiere answered a little dumbfounded by the sudden question, "she sent me for help, and when I returned your injuries were bandaged. And a good thing too, with all the blood you were losing".

"She saved my life", the Beast whispered to himself.

"And you saved hers", Lumiere pointed out… "and mine too", Lumiere added in with a slight chuckle.

But the comment was wasted; for the Beast had already lifted himself from his chair and was on his way to Belle's room.

The Beast tapped on her door quietly, suddenly realizing that she was probably asleep. But, then he heard her cough, once, twice, three times, and far worse than the cough she could not control earlier.

He burst into the room, finding Belle in her bed, sweat pouring off of her face and her body shacking from the cough coming from her mouth.

"Belle", the Beast rushed to her bed side.

"Guess I was out in the cold too long", Belle said with a little smirk.

"But how…", the Beast started to question her about how she could have gotten so ill, but then his hand brushed across his bandages, "your cloak, you used it to stop the bleeding".

Belle suffered from another fit of coughs, "Well *cough* you were *cough* making a mess".

Belle tried to laugh at her own sassy comment, but the cough wasn't allowing her to giggle very well without choking.

"And the cloak was ripped any ways", Belle finished, unable to get anymore words out between coughing and trying to breath between coughs.

"I'm sorry Belle", the Beast softly touched her hand.

"Again you apologize", Belle spoke in a voice almost inaudible, "and this time *cough* all it took *cough* was a pack of wolves *cough* *cough* *cough* and a cough".

The Beast couldn't help be smile at her cockiness, but his smile quickly faded as Belle continued to cough with increased force.

"It's going to be alright Belle", the Beast said as her damped a cloth with the vase and bowl of water on the stand near Belle's bed, and then placed the cloth gently upon Belle's forehead, "I'm here, I won't let you be alone… I give you my word".


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Bed

**The Beast Within the Beauty – Chapter 4 **

He sat by her bedside for the three days that Belle stayed in bed. They never spoke to one another. Belle would sketch, read, sleep, eat, and the entire time the Beast just sat there, next to her, awake and silent.

Finally, on the fourth day, he fell asleep. Belle woke before dawn to find him fast asleep in the chair beside her. And she thought how peaceful he looked.

The Beast woke and the first thing he noticed was that Belle was not in her bed. He leaped from his chair. But, his fear and concern was quickly calmed by the site of her out on the balcony.

She was standing in the rain, the sunrise was shrouded in front of her, but the radiant beams of light still were able to break their the clouds and caress her face.

Quietly, the Beast walked toward her and laid his cloak upon her damp shoulders; "Belle… you should come inside".

"I love the rain", she said without turning to face him, "in those early days here (the ones that she spent in the tower), I always wished for a warm rain. When those rains came, I would stand at the window and let the rain drops run down my body".

Belle had a small smile on her face when she turned to look upon the Beast.

"Thank you for staying with me", and with that said, she went back inside.

**Later that day…**

Lumiere entered the room in find his master sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace. He looked around the room and saw that his master was alone.

"Where is Belle?" Lumiere questioned the Beast.

I have not seen her since breakfast. She ate in her chamber and then said she felt strong enough to walk around the castle.

"Did you not offer to go with her?" Lumiere asked quite puzzled at his master's expression of hurt and rejection.

"I thought", the Beast almost snarled, "she meant to spend time with you. She and you always seemed to enjoy your many walks around _my_ castle".

"I have been with Babette, Master", Lumiere plainly stated as though his master should have guessed such an obvious fact.

The Beast removed his gaze from the floor, but still did not look in Lumiere's direction.

"Master", Lumiere moved closer to him, "when a woman makes a point of telling you that she is going for a walk, it means that she wants you to offer to go with her".

That made the Beast look at Lumiere, confused and unsure of what exactly Lumiere was trying to say.

"Master", Lumiere tried again, "Belle wanted you to ask to walk with her".

The Beast paused for another moment, his mind was still trying to wrap around the idea, and then, as if his mind suddenly understood Lumiere's words, the Beast rushed out of the room.

He found her in one of the castle's sitting rooms. And instead of marching into the room, the Beast stood in the doorway, watching her. Belle was drawing in her sketch book again.

"I wonder what she draws", the Beast silently asked himself.

Slowly he began to walk to her, wanting to see what had her hands so determined; what had her eyes so transfixed; what had her lips parted in just a beautiful way.

He was standing just out of sight of what was being constructed on the page, when Belle finally noticed his presence. She suddenly jumped back and lifted the open book to chest, which in turn startled the Beast for a moment and then caused him to hang his head in shame of what he was, a frightening creature.

"I didn't mean to scare you", he whispered with his eyes glued to the floor.

Belle quickly closed her sketch book; "You only startled me. I was so absorbed in what I was doing; a fly could have made me leap out of my skin".

The Beast smiled at this and raised his head; "What were you doing, Belle?"

"Nothing", she said calmly, but she quickly hid the sketch book behind her back.

"Um, Belle…" the Beast tried to speak.

"Yes", Belle replied.

"I want to… show you something", but as he made the statement his eyes returned to the floor, as though he were embarrassed to have said such a thing.

"Yes", Belle said again.

His head snapped back up and a smile crawled across him face.

Belle laid her sketch book down on the couch and she and the Beast walked out of the room together.

He took her to the top of the castle, all the way up, until they were standing on the roof. They stood there together for some time, not touching, not talking, just standing still, and together they watched the sun set in the distance.

Once the stars began to shine, the Beast walked Belle back to her chamber and bid her good night.

The Beast went back to the sitting room and found that the sketch book was still on the couch where Belle had placed it. For several minutes he just stared at the book, then he moved on to picking it up and then setting if back down again, unopened. That was what he was doing when Lumiere found him.

"What are you doing, Master?" Lumiree questioned as he entered the sitting room.

The Beast did not answer Lumiere, but instead he sat down on the couch, the sketch book in his hands.

"Ah", Lumiere observed, "Belle's sketch book. She's been drawing in that since… since you gave her better comindations".

The Beast continued to stare down at the book.

"Open it!" Lumiere urged.

His master gave him a surprised look, as though Lumiere must be out of his mind to suggest such a thing, especially since those words had been booming in the Beast's head.

"Belle has not let anyone see inside", Lumiere pressed, "Come one, Master, you must be dying of curiosity".

The Beast let out a sigh of defeat and opened the sketch book to the first page.

It was a drawing of him, a beast, a furious monster that would give the bravest man cause to be afraid. The first section of the book was filled with images of him, drawings the oozed with hatred and disdain.

The Beast though seriously about closing the book, but then he flipped to one more page and saw something extraordinary.

It was an image of the clawed portrait the hung in his chamber. The Beast stared at it for a long time, amazed by the detail Belle had put into the sections of ripped canvas.

He flipped through the next pages and show that Belle had continued to draw pictures of him, but not as a Beast, but as he had been as a man. Each one looked slightly different, like she couldn't decide on how he looked; like she was trying to piece him back together; like a puzzle she was trying to solve. That's when Belled walked in.

"How dare you!" she spoke in a voice filled with the pain of betrayal and the anger of invasion.

"My pet…" Lumiere tried to calm her. But, before he could finish a sentence, Belle snatched the book out of the Beast's hands and ran from the room; tears already starting to run down her cheeks.

"Belle", the Beast called out as her ran after her.

She slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"Belle", the Beast spoke gently as her placed his hands on her door.

Belle had placed her back up against the door, she slid door it, and cried, holding the sketch book close to her breast.

The Beast slowly fell to his knees at the sound of her sobs, his hands still pressed against the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Return to the West Wing

**The Beast Within the Beauty – Chapter 5**

The next morning, Belle opened her door to find the Beast, asleep on the hallway floor. She stepped over him and started to walk down the hall.

"Belle", the Beast spoke her name softly and without lifting his head from the cold, stone floor, "I'm sorry".

She stopped were she was in the hall, but did not turn to look at him. For a moment, Belle started to glance over her shoulder, as if to say something. But, she did not and then continued down the hall and around the corner.

- **Later that day…**

The Beast found Belle standing alone in one of the random rooms of the vast castle. He approached her cautiously. The stood face to face for several moments, either one speaking; then the Beast held out a book to her.

Belle took it from him gently and in silence.

"It's my sketch book", the Beast explained after a moment or two of Belle staring down at the object in her hand.

Belle looked up from the closed book, but the Beast was already walking out of the room.

She sat down and began to thumb through the many pages.

They were all filled with drawings of her… and they were beautiful.

- **That night…**

Belle walked through the West Wing, not with any amount of hast, but she did move forward with a steady, sure pace the brought her into the Beast's chamber.

He knew it was her from the moment her heard her footsteps approaching from door the hall. The Beast did not even think to try to stop her from entering, he merely sat at his small table, waiting for her; unsure of what her visit had in store.

Belle did not hesitate to walk right up to the Beast, she pause for only a moment, leaned down toward him… and them placed a book of his table, her sketch book. And then she left the West Wing, as silently and as steadily as she had entered it.

- **Next Morning…**

The Beast went down for his breakfast as he always did, still a little unsure of the full extent of Belle's small gesture of peace between them.

He entered the dining hall and noticed that an extra place setting had been laid out on the table and Belle was sitting at it. For a moment he thought he must still be dreaming; for she had never taken a meal with him.

He started to walk toward her, slowly and unsure of his footing in reality. But that fact the he was indeed awake was confirmed when Mrs. Potts burst through the kitchen doors.

"Oh Master", Mrs. Potts nearly screeched, "perfect timing, breakfast just hopped off the stove".

Her cart rolled over to Belle, while the Beast was still frozen in one spot, not sure if he should sit down or wait to eat later.

"You took Cook a little by surprise my dear", Mrs. Potts began to rumble to Belle, "wanting to have your breakfast here. I must admit I am surprised myself, but glad of the decision. It's good for a young lady to get dressed to eat, instead of staying in your nightgown while you munch on your eggs and toast".

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts", Belle said softly and she took her plate from the cart.

Slowly the Beast took his place at the table and grabbed his own plate from Mrs. Potts, who continued babbling, as she came to his side of the dining table. Mrs. Potts had hardly ever spoken to her master in the morning; for he usually woke up in quiet the grumpy mood, but the sudden change in the morning routine had Mrs. Potts and everyone else in the castle a little thrown.

But the Beast paid no mind to the change in Mrs. Potts; he was too transfixed by Belle's presence.

And Belle was too pleased with herself to find Mrs. Potts annoying. It was far too entertaining for herself that she was able to do something so simple, which shocked and bewildered every so much… especially the Beast.


	6. Chapter 6: The Impossible

**The Beast Within the Beauty – Chapter 6**

They fell into the habit of taking their meals together. For the first few days they did not speak to one another; not when they sat at the table together, not in passing, and not even when they spent time together.

The Beast had always (even since he release her from the tower) ventured around the castle at one point or another during the day in search of Belle. In the past he would watch her from the shadows, unnoticed. But that had all changed. He had finally found the courage to enter whatever room she was in.

They did not share words. But whenever he entered the room, if Belle was not already sketching, she would take out her new sketch book and the Beast would sit door across from her and take out his own new collection of blank pages.

They would stay like that for hours; each sketching the other, their eyes meeting from time to time; observing one another; memorizing each other's features.

**Three Days After Their First Breakfast Together… **

"Let me see", the Beast whispered to Belle. He had not put his pencil to the page for several minutes, and in those moments he just stared at her. Belle had glanced up a few times, but had not noticed that he had stopped his own drawing. The Beast noticed that her eyes, when they looked up, were fixed on his left ear and the side of his face, but he was consumed by all of her.

Belle did not jump at his words, but she did, slowly, lay down her pencil, and then closed her sketch book.

The Beast took this as a sign that she was retreating back into herself and that she would not allow him a peak into her emotions. But before he had a chance to react, Belle spoke.

"You first", Belle smirked as she made eye contact with the Beast.

He smiled at her, closed his sketch book, and handed it over to her without hesitation.

As Belle took hold of the book, she handed hers over to the Beast.

She found exactly what she expected to; all the pages were of her, and one was of her standing in the garden, holding a rose. At first she found the image odd, but as she passed her fingers over the sketch she thought back to her first visit to the West Wing. On how protective he was over that rose he has locked away. Belle then found the image rather touch; the idea of the Beast fantasying about her holding something he cared for made her feel warm and also made her feel that the Beast considered her among his greatest treasures.

The Beast, on the other hand, was not sure how to feel about the images his eyes fell upon. Some were of him in human form, but there were others, many others, that were of him as he was, a beast. But they were not drawn with the nasty, hideous facing Belle used to draw in her early sketches of him. These images were soft and gentle, and gave of an atmosphere of tenderness. It seemed to the Beast that Belle could not decide if she preferred the idea of him being human or of the fact that he was currently a beast.

"Belle! Master!" Mrs. Potts came rolling into the room, "You must hurry! It's Maria!"

The Beast jumped up and started running out of the room and down the hall, Belle and Mrs. Potts were on his heels.

"Mrs. Potts", Belle said between heavy breathes from running down the halls, "who is Maria and what is wrong?"

"Maria is one of the chamber maids", Mrs. Potts explained, "She was pregnant when the castle was cursed. She has been fine until now; she is having horrible pains. The only thing I can think of what is causing them is the baby. My dear Belle, I fear she may be in labor".

It turns out Mrs. Potts was right. Maria was one of the few servants who had been able to maintain a small level of human form, which had been digressing since the curse was cast.

Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts, and a few of the other servants (along with Maria's husband) all worked together to deliver the child. After a few hours their work paid off. Maria gave birth.

As soon as the baby plopped out into Belle hands, her own tears came to her eyes; it took everything within Belle to hold them back.

Slowly, Belle laid down the child next to Maria and the mother gazed upon her child for the first time.

Maria gave out a scream, the child was a red brick, its rectangular sides were perfectly soothing and it showed no sign of wear or fading. But, it also showed no sign of life.

The Beast took Belle's hand and led her out of the room. He knew there was nothing he could do and he could see that Belle was about to fall apart.

They had only made it into the courtyard before Belle started let her tears flow down her face. The Beast stopped and pulled her into his embrace.

"You have to tell me", Belle managed to say through her sobs.

"What should I tell you?"

"How do you break the curse?" Belle pulled away from him, his arms still around her, and looked up into his eyes.

"The impossible must happen", was his only reply to her. The Beast released Belle from his gasp and turned away from her.

"The child", Belle stared into the Beast's back, "we cannot know if it is alive or dead. Maria and her husband are going to have to have that thing in their lives without knowing whether or not they are caring for a corpse".

"I know", the Beast hung his head, but did not turn to look at Belle.

"So how can you go around, day by day, and do nothing!" Belle started to scream at him, "How can you sit with me; how can you sketch those images of _me_, while so many around you, whom you are responsible for, are suffering! It makes me sick to think that I am what you are using as an excuse to avoid doing something about the curse upon your own house!"

It started to rain, large, hard drops that soaked them both within seconds. But Belle did not enjoy this shower; she stormed out of the court yard, with her last words hanging in the air, and left the Beast alone with the thunder.


	7. Chapter 7: Company

**The Beast Within the Beauty – Chapter 7**

Belle stopped taking her meals with the Beast, and the Beast, after Belle's presence had been absent from the dining table for a full day, stopped coming down for meals altogether.

Their afternoons were spent apart, and the only times she and the Beast saw one another, was when the paths coincidentally crossed in the halls. They neither spoke nor looked upon one another. Things had grown much darker, and much colder, than they were in the days after Belle had first been released from the tower.

**The Morning of Their 6****th**** Day of Separation…**

Belle was wandering through the castle, not really paying attention to anything. Then, she heard an old woman's voice coming from one of the rooms.

"I come here every year", the old woman said to the Beast, "the least you could do is to make some accommodations for me".

"You never stay long", the Beast replied with his eyes on the floor.

"You could have tea or something prepared for me", the old woman continued to scold him.

That was when Belle entered the room, and both the eyes of the Beast and the eyes of the old woman fell upon her.

Instantly, the Beast went to Belle, placing himself between her and the old woman.

"Go back to your room", the Beast whispered to Belle as he grabbed hold of her arm and started to turn her around, toward the doorway.

However, the old woman was there beside them in a blink of an eye, and took hold of Belle's chin.

"I see great potential in her", the old woman observed Belle and then repositioned her hand around Belle's throat.

"You're strong for a hag", Belle chocks out as the old woman's hand tightens.

"Perhaps I should take your beauty", the old woman sneers, "many sorceresses use that spell. When applied to young beauties, such as yourself, it can take away our wrinkles… for a time".

"Well", Belle tried not to sound surprised that she was being strangled by a witch, "that explains the wart".

This comment, of course, caused the sorceress to squeeze Belle's throat. And, in turn, the Beast took hold of the witch's wrist.

"Remove your hand", the Beast growled down at her, "or, so help me, I will break every bone in your wrist".

Slowly, the old woman released Belle. The Beast cut between Belle and the sorceress, placing one hand behind his back so that he could take hold of Belle, and make sure that she remained close behind him.

The witch just smirked at his gesture. "You threaten me", the witch spoke through her grin, "how unlike you. Be careful, Beast. I cursed you once; do not provoke me into a second act".

The witch looked into Belle's eyes and then vanished into a puff of black smoke.


	8. Chapter 8: The Game of Love

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 8**

As soon as the witch's smoke cleared, the Beast spun around and inspected Belle's neck.

"Are you alright?" he questioned Belle as his fingers carefully brushed across her throat.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Belle questioned him with a slight hint of spite in her voice.

"No", the Beast said plainly as he lowered his hand, satisfied the Belle appeared to be unscathed.

They stood there for several minutes, but unlike other times, while Belle stared at him, the Beast stared back. Then, when his full senses returned to him, the Beast turned his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sor…", the Beast started to apologize.

"Don't!" Belle interrupted him with an angered voice, which softened with her next words, "Don't apologize for protecting me".

Belle left the room before the Beast could react to what she had said to him.

**Next Morning…**

The Beast had expected to see Belle at breakfast. He had rushed downstairs to the dining hall early; wanting to be in the room when she entered.

He waited for her, sitting at his normal place at the table, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. Mrs. Potts served him breakfast at the usually time, and still there was no Belle. So, he waited; "maybe she's running late", he thought to himself, "maybe she overslept, or maybe she's finishing up a sketch before breakfast".

For the next hour he waited, not eating, not moving, just consumed by his thoughts of her and why she had not yet come to him.

"Why?!" the Beast cried out loud as he shot up from his chair, giving into the reality that Belle was not going starting eating meals with him again. The Beast wasn't even sure what exactly his question was referring to, but it was the question that seemed to cover all his frustrations.

As the echo of his scream subsided, the Beast heard a giggle coming from outside the door.

"Belle", the Beast whispered inside his mind, while at the same time h became filled with irritation, "she would be one to laugh at a monster's roar".

The Beast stormed to the door and flung it open without even a thought about what he was going to say or do. But, no one was there.

His head quickly looked down both directions of the hall, and to his left, the Beast spotted a hint of Belle's skirt disappearing around the corner.

He let out a heavy sigh, as though to say that he was utterly bewildered by the woman and that nothing he could do would ever allow him to keep up with what she was going to do from one minute to the next.

**That Afternoon…**

Belle couldn't stomach the idea of sketching; it just wasn't the same anymore, not without him there. So, she had taken up reading 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Belle!" Lumiere interrupted just as Romeo was declaring his love for his Juliet.

"Not know, Lumiere", Belle said rather rudely, not even taking her eyes off the pages of the book.

"Belle, there is someone in the castle", Lumiere blurted out breathlessly, "He's asking for you".

"He?" Belle questioned as she closed the book and started to stand.

"I know you know where she is little candle", the man's voice sounded clearly as he bounded into the room.

"Gaston?!" Belle shouted as her voice and eyes filled with shock.

"Belle"…


	9. Chapter 9: Love Lost but Not Forgotten

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 9**

"Belle!" Gaston smiled as he ran across the room and swooped Belle up off the flow. He securely held her waist as he spun her around in the air, before pulling into his embrace.

"Gaston!" Belle couldn't help but smile back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Belle", he said her name softly this time as he nuzzled at the neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Gaston", Belle pushed back from him ever so gently so she could look at his face, "where have you been?"

"I know", Gaston stepped back from her, took hold of her hands, and held them out away from her body so that he could get a good look at her, "I'm late".

"Late!" Belle exclaimed and pulled her hands away from his grasp, "Father and I expected you back months ago!"

"I know. I know." Gaston spoke softly as he approached her again, this time lacing his fingers together behind her back with his arms extended as far as they would go, "my cargo ship crashed and, you know, it takes time to get a ship back together. Plus, I had to find a way to afford the repairs. You couldn't imagine all the foreign fields I had to plow… well, maybe _you_ could imagine such a thing".

"You? Working as a farmer?" Belle and Gaston both chuckled at the idea, "now that is something that not even I could picture".

**In the Beast's Chambers…**

"Master! Intruder! Master!" Lumiere shouted through the West Wing.

"Lumiere?" the Beast shot up from where he had been sitting.

"It's Belle, she's in the East Wing sitting room…" Lumiere started but did not get the chance to finish. Before he knew it, the Beast was already running past him, rushing to Belle.

"Wait Master", Lumiere called after him to no avail, "you don't know what's going on!"

**Back in the East Wing sitting room…**

"How is Father? You have gone to see him, haven't you?" Belle asked Gaston as they sat, entwined on the couch.

"Of course I've seen him", Gaston laughed at her silly question, "How do you think I knew you were here? And his is fine Belle, sad about you, but fine. He misses you Belle. I've missed you".

"Thank you", Belle moved her eyes away from his gaze, "for looking in on him".

"Belle", Gaston raised her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"Gaston, you must promise me something", Belle took hold of him upper arm, grabbing at him to show the urgency of her words, "Promise me you will take care of Father; promise me that you won't leave him alone in his grief for me."

"Belle", Gaston caressed her face, "you know I have always seen your Father as my father. You and I grew up together for heaven's sake. How could you think that I would even leave him in misery? I know how much he means to you".

"To both of us", Belle whispered back to him, "I've missed up too Gaston".

"Belle!" the Beast burst into the room.

"Oh no", was the only thought that ran through Belle's mind as she sprung up from the couch and placed herself between Gaston and the Beast.

"Belle!" Gaston jumped up a split second behind Belle.

Gaston quickly took hold of Belle's waist again and nearly slammed her into his chest.

The Beast rushed forward and took hold of Gaston's throat. At first, no body moved, all remained still and silent as the Beast's claws started to dig into Gaston's flesh.

"Stop", Belle spoke softly as she laid her hand over the Beast's, which had started to squeeze down on Gaston's jugular.

The Beast relaxed under her touch, but did not release Gaston's windpipe. They made eye contact with one another as Gaston pointlessly struggled to break free.

Belle raised her other hand to rest on the side of the Beast's face, and for a moment he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. But then the moment past.

The Beast released Gaston and swatted Belle's hand away from his face; "she touches me, to save him", the Beast thought to himself as he stormed out of the room.

Belle was overcome with emotion herself, she could not even stand; he body stumbled backward until the back of her legs hit the couch and she fell onto it.

"Belle", Gaston spoke as he gasped for breath, "are you alright?"

"Gaston", Belle said in a voice below a whisper as Gaston once again wrapped his arms around her as he knelt on the floor, "you should go".

"You're right Belle", he calmly replied to her, "we'll leave right now; before that monster comes back".

"No Gaston", Belle spoke firmly as she removed his arms from around herself and took hold of his hands, "I gave my word, I'm staying here".

"You expect me to leave without you? To live without you?!" Gaston asked.

"One of us has to care for Father", Belle quickly thought of a good reason that might make him agree to leave on his own; "I am bond to stay here. Return to Father for me, and tell him that I am fine and that I think of him often".

"Damn your word Belle", Gaston throw her hands out of his, "and damn you. You're a sweet, innocent child, who is trying to be a noble knight. This isn't a game Belle, it's not safe for you here with that _thing_!"

"Gaston", Belle tried to keep her temper under control, "I know this isn't a game. This is my life, mine and no other's. I chose to give my word. What's done, is done. And I am safe here, as safe as I am anywhere else… maybe safer. You are the one who is in danger here, and not from the Master of the castle. If you stay here, you will see have much I have changed. Gaston, you wouldn't love me if we left this place, if I broke my word… I wouldn't be pure any more, I wouldn't be innocent. If I break my word I will be a liar and a charlatan, and everything that is left about me that you care for, will be dead".

"Oh Belle." Gaston sighed as sat down next to her on the couch.

"For my sake, for Father's sake", Belle begged him, "leave now and don't come back".

"I can't Belle", Gaston started to tear; "I don't think I can move, not if it means that I have to walk out that gate without you".

"Goodbye, Gaston", Belle gently kissed his cheek, "Guards!"

Immediately, two metal soldiers entered the room and took hold of Gaston.

"Escort him to the gate, and make sure he leaves", Belle ordered as she stood up from the couch and turned her back to them. She didn't even turn around when she heard Gaston calling her name and swearing at the knights, who held on to him tight and followed their orders.

**West Wing…**

"I wasn't expecting to see you", the Beast said while still staring out his window, as Belle entered his chamber.

"I'm sorry", Belle whispered to him.

"It took a man entering into our world and me strangling that man, for you to apologize", the Beast nearly smiled at how their roles had been reversed.

"I had the guards take him away", Belle told the Beast while still standing a fair distance away from him.

"Will he be returning?" the Beast asked, still not looking at her and a frown securely on his face.

"Probably", Belle said with a small smirk, "I told him the truth. I gave you my word, and I shall honor that. But he is stubborn and he lov…"

"He loves you", the Beast finished her sentence when the words failed her.

"You know… it's funny…", Belle spoke as she moved across the room and stood next to the Best, neither one of them looking at one another, "while I was in the tower, I thought he would come to me. He was already late coming home when I agreed to stay here. I thought he would scale the tower and spirit me away without you ever knowing. And yet, when he did finally come, I made him leave. I always was cruel to him, he always loved me and I always used him. I suppose I have always been a beast, deep down".

"No", the Beast turned to look at her and placed a gently hand on her shoulder, "Belle… I release yo…".

"Don't!" Belle cried as she started to pound on his chest with her fists, "How Dare You Try To Release Me From Our Deal! I just broke the heart of a man you loves me, who has loved me all my life; _And Now_ you were going to say those words and have me leave. No! I told him and I am telling you, I Gave My Word, and nothing can change that".

"Belle", the Beast couldn't think of any words in reply to her outburst. So, instead of speaking, he enveloped her in his embrace.

She struggled at first, still trying to get in a few more punches, but then relaxed in his arms and started to sob; "I am a beast. I'm a beast", Belle repeated over and over again through her tears.

"I'm sorry", Belle whispered once her tears filling dried on her cheeks.

"We need to stop making reasons to apologize to get other", the Beast said, half jokingly.

"I'm abandoning them. My Father, Gaston, even the life I was going to have with them. I've chosen to leave them", Belle said out loud to herself.

"Belle", the Beast said her name softly and waited for her to look up at him before he continued, "I lo… I want you to be happy. And if your father and that man care for you, then all they want is your happiness too. Do and act only on things that shall bring you what you want, and I promise all will be well".

"Thank you", Belle mouthed the words to him, but she was too emotionally drained to form the sounds of the words, and then she fell asleep.

The Beast felt her body full relax and felt her body press its full weight against him and onto his arms. He picked her up, bridal style, and walked her over to his bed. He laid her down gently and was prepared to sleep in his chair at his small table.

"Wait", Belle sleepily took hold of his shirt sleeve as the Beast started to move away from the bed.

"Sleep Belle", the Beast spoke the words quietly and placed his fingers over her hand.

"Hold me", Belle said the words, but her eyes were closed in sleep.

"Belle, you sent Gaston away", the Beast said, believing that Belle must be thinking of Gaston, and tried to contain his contempt for the man as he spoke, "he's not here to hold you".

"Hold me" Belle said with her eyes still closed, but her grip on his sleeve tightened, "Hold me".

The Beast wasn't sure what he should do; "surely she is thinking of Gaston", the Beast thought to himself, "he had his hands all over her while he was here".

But, the Beast gave into her request, realizing she was not going to have a peaceful night's sleep if he left her on her own.

"I may not be the man she wants", the Beast thought to himself as he slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "but for night I can at least hold her in my arms".

**Morning…**

"Belle?" the Beast woke from the cold chill of the morning and found that he was alone in bed.

"It was a dream", he said out loud, astonished, "It was all so real… I must losing my mind".

As usual, the Beast went down to the dining hall for breakfast and, as usual, Belle was nowhere in sight. "What am I going to do?" the Beast sighed.

Suddenly, the kitchen doors opened and Belle stepped out with two plates filled with pancakes.

The Beast was utterly stunned, and Belle was too busy balancing the plates to even take notice of his presence.

She quickly paced over to the table and set down one of the plates at the Beast's usually spot, and started to move to the other end of the table when she eyed the Beast slowly approaching her.

"Good Mor…" Belle began to greet him, but found the words caught in her throat when the Beast raised his hand to her cheek and brushed off a bit of flour that she had accidently smudged there while preparing breakfast.

"Oh Master!" Mrs. Potts burst into the room, "I could hardly believe it myself. Belle came down early this morning and insisted the she make breakfast for you and her. My stars, I was starting to worry that you two were never going to get along. One day you two are all nice and the next thing we know you aren't even looking at each other for days. But, now, everything is as it should be".

The pair didn't even take notice of Mrs. Potts entrance, they were staring off into each other eyes, trying to read each other's thoughts; oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Here dearie", Mrs. Potts rolled up next to Belle, "let me take those pancakes to you spot at the table and then you both can sit down and eat".

Belle didn't move, she was fair to involved with the sensation of the Beast fingers on her flesh. The Beast, while Mrs. Potts had been rambling, had been slowly sliding his fingers across Belle's cheek, then over her jaw line, and then down her neck. But, when Mrs. Potts came up next to Belle, the Beast awoke slightly from the trance. He moved his hand from Belle and used it to take her stack of pancakes and placed them on Mrs. Potts tray.

"Come along Belle", Mrs. Potts pitched as she went over to Belle's chair, "we don't want breakfast getting cold".

Belle finally snapped out the haze she had been in and both she and the Beast chuckled as their glances jumped back and forth between the floor and each other's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Sitting in the Rose Garden

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 10**

"Hmm… good morning"

"Good morning, Belle"

Belle and the Beast had found themselves sleeping together in the West Wing for a fortnight. Each night they would go to their own bed chambers, then, sometime or another in the night, Belle would slip out of bed and go to the West Wing. The Beast was always awake, waiting for her. He would pull back the covers for her and she should fall into his embrace (snuggling in close to him, feeling the heat from his body as he felt the heat from her); neither one of them saying a word. Then, they would wake in the morning and head down to breakfast together, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

They spent every moment together. Walking the castle grounds, reading in the library, stretching one another… They did everything together as though they had always been by each other's side.

"Belle?" the Beast spoke her name quietly as they sat in the rose garden one day after lunch.

"What is it?" Belle looked him straight in the eye, concerned about his odd tone of voice.

"Is there a part of you… Belle… do you still hate me?" the Beast kicked at the pebbles on the ground, hanging his head down in shame and embarrassment.

"Hate you!" Belle nearly shirked, "How could think that?"

Belle cupped the Beast's face and forced him to look at her.

"I locked you in the tower. I'm the one separating you from your family. I'm the Beast", he spoke clearly and firmly to her.

"We are both selfish and cruel. Believe me; I hate you far less than I hate myself. This is the life we have both chosen; isolated and cursed, but together".

Slowly, and for the first time, Belle closed the gap between her lips and those of the Beast. The kiss was simple and short. Belle pulled away only a moment after the contact. The Beast was shocked: he couldn't move; he couldn't think; he couldn't breathe. Belle smiled at him and giggled as she playfully ran off into the castle.

"Got you!"

Gaston grabbed Belle just as the castle door closed behind her. She struggled and fought against him, but to no avail.

"Hush Belle, stop struggling. It's just me, Gaston", he spoke quietly into her ear.

Still Belle floundered, trying to pry herself free, but Gaston had an iron grip and was not letting go of the woman he loved. Before Belle knew it, Gaston had pulled her out a side door and was bounding off with her on his horse; taking her away from the castle and away from the Beast.


	11. Chapter 11: Father's Sick

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 11 **

"Where's Belle?" Mrs. Potts questioned the Beast as he sat down to eat dinner alone.

"She may be avoiding me. In the garden… we…" his voice trailed off. Belle had kissed him; it was soft and sweet, but over much sooner than he had wanted it to be. She left him after it happened and he hadn't laid eyes on her since then. He had hoped to see her at dinner, but when she wasn't there, the Beast assumed that she regretted kissing him.

"Oh dear", Mrs. Potts sighed, "another falling out is it. Well, don't worry Master, you and Belle will make up soon, I am sure of it".

The Beast didn't say a word. He sat at the dining table, his meal in front of him, for at least an hour. Holding out the hope that Belle would appear, but she never did. He left his meal untouched and retired to the West Wing.

**That Night in the West Wing…**

The Beast laid in his massive bed. Eyes wide open, senses fully alert.

'Will she come to me tonight?' the question came to his thoughts.

The figure appeared in the room, the figure of a woman.

"Belle", the Beast sat up in his bed, surprise and happy, but only for a moment.

"Ha!" the figure laughed at the Beast, "I'm not Belle you idiot".

"What are you doing here witch?" the Beast sneered at her as the sorceress stepped into the moon light streaming in through the window.

"Me?" the old woman devilishly smiled, "I thought you would me lonely, now that she is gone. What was her name… oh yes, Belle".

"She's gone?" the Beast stared at the witched, looking deep into her eyes to see that she was telling the truth.

The Beast rose from the bed, furious and heated with rage, "You did it! You took her away from me!"

"You're so quick to point talons", the sorceress giggled as she danced away from his claws, "you really should redirect that anger toward the woman's lover boy".

"Gaston", the Beast lowered his fists.

"There, now you see", the old woman continued to smile.

"She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye", the Beast snapped at the witch, "What did you do?"

"Again blaming me", the sorceress shook her finger at him, "Well, I suppose I can see why you have doubts. But the girl was in an awful hurry as she left. And if I were you, I would not expect her to come back any time soon. You see, her father is very sick".

The witch pulled out an empty potion bottle, waving it around in front of the Beast with great pride.

"You poisoned him?!" the Beast roared at her.

"Oh no sweetie", the witch slipped the potion bottle back into her pocket; "I just gave him a bit of the plague".

The Beast stumbled backward, as his weight gave out on him and he plopped down onto the edge of his mattress.

"That woman was getting a tad too close to you for my liking", the old woman spoke to him flatly, "What kind of woman would I be if I let a girl like that develop true feelings for a beast. Such a romance would be cruel to her; a lovely woman with every opportunity to have a normal, happy life".

The witch's words stung the Beast. 'Of course she is right', he thought to himself, 'Belle deserves better than to be loved by a monster. But the plague, she could die. I have to save her; from the plague and from my love for her'.

"The plague will sweep through the town quick enough", the sorceress continued to babble, "and don't worry, your dear Belle could survive it, unlikely, but she might".

"Enough games sorceress", the Beast hung his head as he spoke, "what do you want from me?"

"Want from you?" the old woman coyly voiced, "whatever do you mean?"

"I want Belle safe from the plagues toxins, I want you to give her the antidote to the potion you gave her father, I want you to assure me that she will have every opportunity to have a happy life and the freedom to choose her own fate", the Beast ran off his list of demands, "Now, what will that cost me?"

"The rose"

"The rose?" the Beast echoed, "That just marks the time left of my curse. The curse you gave me. What worth does that rose have to you?"

"I want to freeze it", the witch said, "I want to encase it in a block of ice, and hold your curse where it is right now. I will freeze your rose so that not even love can break the curse; that way I win, you will be The Beast, forever".

"Give me your word that you will hold up to your end of this bargain", the Beast stood up and approached her.

"Of course", the old woman nodded her head as she pulled out a knife and carved an 'X' in the palm of her hand, "you have my word as a sorceress and upon my own blood I am bond never to break it".

"Then take the rose and be gone", the Beast waved his hand and then walked over to the window. He stared at the moon and allowed a single tear to roll down his deformed face as the witch vanished with the symbol of his curse.

**At the House of Belle's Father…**

"Gaston let me go!" Belle yelled as he held tight to her wrist after they dismounted the horse.

"Belle! Stop This!" he shouted back at her, "Father's sick and he doesn't need to hear your ravings about keeping your word and wanting to live with a monster!"

"He's sick?" Belle nearly whispered as Gaston released her wrist.

"He's waiting for us inside", Gaston gesture to the front door as Belle rushed on into the house.

"Father!" Belle cried as she burst through the door and ran to his bed side.

"My daughter", tears appeared in the old man's eyes, "your home, Gaston did it… he saved you".

"I'm here Papa, I'm here", Belle raised his hand to her cheek and leaned into his touch.

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

"How is he?" Gaston rose from the chair as Belle came down the stair from her father's room.

"Resting now", Belle's voice was heavy as Gaston took her arm and guided her into the chair in front of the fire, "Gaston, he has the plague".

"What do we do?" he knelt beside her, his own voice shacking with fear.

"Make him comfortable, make sure he has fresh bandages and water; we have to do everything we can to keep his energy up. He will need all his strength to fight it", Belle voice was small but firm.

"I'm sorry you had to come back home this, but he needed you… I needed you", Gaston gently took hold of Belle's hand.

"You could have just told me he was ill, you didn't have to kidnap me", Belle jerked her hand away from him.

"If I had come to you and said you had to come home because father was ill, you would have thought I was lying. You would have thought I was just making it all up so that you would come home", Gaston stood up and crossed his arms.

"I suppose your right", Belle almost smiled, "but that doesn't mean I forgive you for kidnapping me".

"Right now I don't need your forgiveness", Gaston knelt back down again, "right now I need your help, to save him".

"Go to the herb garden", Belle instructed him, "collect what you can".

"Thank you Belle", he kissed her hand and then went outside to gather the herbs.

It was dark outside, but Gaston was able to make out the various herbs in the little garden.

"Hello there lover boy", the witch appeared next to him, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"What The…!" Gaston gasped.

"Relax", the old woman whispered, "I have a gift for you".

The sorceress pulled out two vials, one filled with a strange blue liquid and the other with a liquid that had a pale, pinkish glow.

"What are those?" Gaston questioned

"The blue one", the witch explained, "has the power to transfer an illness. Half is to be given to the sick person and the other half is to be drunk by the person willing to take on the disease and give their health to the one who is sick. The pink potion is to protect against the plague, anyone who drinks it will be immune, but this vial only holds enough for one person".

"Why are you giving these to me?" Gaston asked as the old woman tossed him the potions.

"Let's just say that Belle has a good friend who had something I wanted", and with that the sorceress vanished.


	12. Chapter 12: Hold Me

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 12**

Gaston went back inside of the house, still a little unsteady from his encounter with the sorceress.

"Gaston, are you alright?" Belle asked as he closed the front door behind him when he entered the house, "you look pale".

He started to say something. When he was walking back into the house, he had planned to tell Belle about the witch and the potions. But, all of a sudden, he decided not to.

"I'm fine, Belle. I'll go check in on Father", Gaston left Belle alone and went upstairs.

Belle's father was still asleep. 'Good', Gaston thought to himself as he made his way to the bed side table. He poured half of the blue potion into Maurice's water cup and the pulled out another glass and emptied the rest of the vial into it.

Belle came into the room then and sat down upon her father's bed.

Gaston reached over to Maurice and poured the liquid from his water cup into his mouth. Maurice swallowed it while remaining asleep. While Gaston was doing that, Belle took notice of the glass Gaston had pulled out. She picked it, tries to smell if the odd bit of liquid has a smell, and then asked Gaston what he put in the glass. Before he had a chance to answer her, Belle had already drunk the blue potion that was in the glass.

Belle looked up at him as she set the glass back down on the table.

"That was…" Gaston's voice stumbled a little, "That was just something I got down at the tavern".

So, Belle just shrugged it off, not thinking much about what she just consumed.

Belle started to rise from the bed, but suddenly felt feverish and collapsed onto the floor.

Maurice's bowls vanished and his pale skin instantly got its color back, but those same bowls reappeared on Belle and she immediately started to pour off sweat.

Gaston acted right away. He picked Belle up off the floor and practically ran outside. Gaston mounted his horse and rode off into the forest with Belle in his arms. And the entire way back to the Beast's castle, Gaston whispered his apologies in Belle ear.

**Inside the Castle…**

"Master! Master!" Lumiere cried as he approached the Beast, "Belle was spotted returning to the castle".

The Beast ran off, speeding toward the main gate; and all before Lumiere had a chance to tell him that Gaston was with Belle.

"Why does he never let me finish?" Lumiere complained as his Master disappeared.

As soon as the Beast reached the main gate he caught sight of Gaston dismounting his horse. Belle was still resting upon the saddle, her upper body leaning against the back of the horse's neck.

At first the Beast charged at Gaston.

"Wait!", Gaston throw his hands in the air, "Belle is sick."

Without a second thought, the Beast turned is full attention onto Belle. He took her down from the horse and carried her inside.

The Beast went straight into the West Wing, Belle held tightly in her arms, and Gaston following close behind.

Once they were in the Beast private chamber, the Best laid Belle down in his bed and knelt down beside her. As he did, Gaston explained to the Beast about the sorceress and the potions and how Belle had inadvertently consumed half the blue potion.

"Where is the other potion?" the Beast asked Gaston over his shoulder.

Gaston pulled it out of his pocket, and the Beast quickly snatched it from him. The Beast rushed over to his cupboard and took out a few things and sprinkled them into the pink potion vial.

"The witch said that potion is only to prevent the plague, not cure it", Gaston pointed out as the Beast got onto the bed, placing himself behind Belle, and pulling her up so that she was leaning against his chest.

The Beast simply ignored Gaston and gently coaxed Belle to open her mouth. She did, but she started to choke the second the liquid began to run down her throat.

"Relax Belle", the Beast soothed her, "everything going to be fine, but you have to drink what is in this vial. All of it".

Slowly, the Beast poured the rest of the potion into Belle's mouth and she swallowed it.

"Thank you", the Beast whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

For a moment he lovingly held her in his arms, but then let out a sigh and moved to get out of the bed.

But, Belle grabbed hold of his sleeve; "Hold me".

The Beast couldn't help but smile at her request and the memory it stirred about the first time he held her in that bed.

And so, the Beast lay down beside Belle and wrapped her in his arms.

Gaston clenched his fists as he stood next to the bed, but did not say anything about the scene in front of him. He had already done too much that day that hurt his Belle, he was not about to go and deny her what she wanted. So for the moment, he would bare his hatred (and envy) for the Beast in silence.


	13. Chapter 13: BELLE!

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 13**

Gaston slept in the chair in the West Wing, as the Beast and Belle shared the bed.

By the early morning Belle was completely recovered with not a single sigh that she had even had the plague. The Beast had stayed awake all night, staring at her, watching the disease disappear, hearing her breathing return to normal.

As dawn approached, Belle started to stir in her sleep.

"I'm sorry" the Beast whispered in Belle's ear.

"No", she spoke in a weak, sleepy voice, "it is mine turn to say that."

"What did you do?" the Beast half smiled at her.

"I chose to stay with my father and Gaston, instead of coming right back home to you", Belle spoke with her eyes half lidded, "what did you do that makes you want to apologize?"

"It's my fault your sick. I made a deal with that witch. If it weren't for me that man would have never been given those potions and you would never have gotten sick", the Beast had to look away from her as he spoke, his guilt was too great for him to bare to look into her eyes.

"What are you talking about? What potions?... the blue liquid in that glass", Belle started to piece together what had happened, "Gaston didn't even tell me, he lied to me".

"Calm down Belle, don't over excite yourself", the Beast tried to hush her fury, even though he was overflowing with his own.

"No", Belle shot up away from his embrace, sitting up on the bed, "I'm not going to calm down. A man, who I thought loved me, just let me drink a potion that was going to kill me."

"Belle" the Beast slowly sat up in the bed, "you are not going to die. I would never allow that to happen."

"I know", Belle relaxed a little, "And death doesn't frighten me. It's that fact that Gaston let it happen. That he allowed me to be put in a situation that could have killed me… if not for you."

"I take it then that you won't abject to me throwing him out of our castle", the Beast looked directly into her eyes.

"_You_ only get to throw him out, if you can get to him before I do", Belle teased as she jumped out of bed, the Beast right behind her.

Poor Gaston was taken completely off guard, as he was waked up by both the Beast and Belle taking hold of him and throwing him into the hallway.

"What the hell?" Gaston yelled as he stood himself up and straightened his attire.

"You didn't tell me", Belle spat at him as she stood next to the Beast.

"Tell you what?"

"About the visit from that old hag, about the potions she gave, about what was in at accursed glass!" Belle started to holler at him.

"Oh that", Gaston raised his hand and scratched at the back of his head innocently, "I was going to tell you."

"You have to leave", Belle plainly said.

"Not without you, not again", Gaston started to walk toward her, but the raise his arm in front of Belle, and so Gaston stopped moving forward.

"We've had this conversation Gaston. Go take care of Father… please", Belle spoke firmly as she moved closer to the Beast, lightly pressing her body against his.

"No", the Beast looked down at Belle, "your father can came here and stay with us, if you would like".

"My father has lived in his house since before I was born. I cannot ask him to leave it. That place is his home", Belle's eyes met the Beast's gaze as she spoke.

"Then what do you suggest?" the Beast questioned her, both of them now ignoring Gaston's presence.

"My Father is an independent man. Perhaps if I had the money to hire a maid for him; someone to do the cooking and the cleaning, and I could go to him from time to time and see how he is getting on", Belle planned as she spoke out loud, "But I have no means to hire someone".

"We will use the money in my treasury for that", the Beast assured her, "and if you would like we will hire your Father a dozen maids".

"I don't think he will need that many", Belle laughed at him, "but I think a maid and a couple of work hands would suit him just fine."

"Very will then, return to your Father and tell him of our plans. And take two sacks of gold with you to hire the workers and to see to anything else your Father may need", the Beast smiled at her, "but this time when you leave, I am sending two guards with you. You get into far too much trouble when you leave the castle."

"Thank you, I'll leave immediately", Belle reached up and placed a kiss on the Beast's cheek.

"Wait!" Gaston boomed at them. Belle and the Beast both snapped their heads in his direction, both having forgotten about him.

"It would seem that Belle no longer requires your services in her affairs", the Beast spoke down to him.

"I love her, and our families betrothed us to one another years ago. She is not free to be yours; for she is mine", Gaston glared at the Beast.

"That deal was made between our families before either of us could even walk. And if you love me, you will not hold be a contract that I did not sign", Belle spoke to Gaston as her hands clung to the Beast.

"If that is the only way to bring you back home and set our lives back in order", Gaston said, "then shall hold you to our betrothal."

"My Belle is not property to be sold to you", the Beast growled at Gaston, "and you will not take her by force… not in my presence."

"Then I will remove you", Gaston yelled at the Beast as he pulled out his dagger and charged at him.

"Belle!" the Beast cried out as Belle jumped between Gaston and him, and the dagger pierced her flesh.

Belle collapsed into the Beast arms. Gaston still had the dagger in his gasp as she fell, and the blade pulled out as she and the Beast clung to each other on the castle floor.

"Belle… I…" Gaston found that words were stuck in his throat.

The Beast took advantage of Gaston's shocked start. He laid Belle gently on the floor and stood up to face Gaston. His claws dug into the man, ripping into his lungs and causing him to chock on his own blood. The Beast flung Gaston's body against the wall and slashed into his throat, and watched as Gaston's lifeless form crippled before him and slunk onto the floor.

Belle reached out her hand toward the Beast. He returned to her side, pulling her to him, and covering her wound with his own hand.

"Belle…"

"You killed Gaston", her voice was weak.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry for dying", Belle placed her hand on her cheek, "but I'm not sorry for saving you."

"You're killing me", the Beast pressed harder on her wound, "What am I if you are gone? Who will I sketch if you are not here? Why would I bother to do anything, if you are not here for me to apologize to? Belle, you cannot die."

Belle's strength was fading, but she still managed to say three words to the Beast; "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14: The End is Near

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 14**

"Well this is a fine mess you made", the witch appeared in front of the Beast, as he clung to Belle's dying body.

"You Evil Witch!" the Beast spat at her, "You broke our deal."

"Ah. Ah. Ah." the witch waved her finger, "Our deal was the Belle would be safe from the plague, with what you added to my potion, Belle will never be susceptible to the plague again. There was also a bit about giving her a potion of save her father, while I did that so well that she even got some of that liquid in her own body. Now, there was a third part… oh yes, that I would give Belle every chance to be happy and to choose her own fate. Well, it would seem that she just chose to be with you and to save you for that lover boy of hers. I would say that Belle chose her fate. I did not deny her the chance to be happy with you, and I did not stop her from saving you. So it would seem that I did live up to my end of the bargain."

"You won't save her?" the Beast asked rhetorically.

Without waiting to hear what else the witch was going to say, the Beast scooped Belle up in his arms and carried her back into his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and then ripped off his own shirt sleeve to cover Belle's wound. The Beast then ran to his cupboard and draws, ripping through everything until he found enough bandages to properly bind Belle's wound and through them on the table. He then started to mix together a collection of healing herbs.

"Do you honestly think you are going to save her?" the witch questioned him as she leaned against his doorframe.

"Get out hag! You have the rose, you've won… I'm going to be a Beast forever. I'm a selfish, uptight, coldhearted beast; you were right and I was wrong. Now get out", and as he spoke to her, the Beast continued mixing the herbs and rubbed them over Belle's knife wound before wrapping it.

"That is music to my ears. I'll go for now. But I do not make monsters for no reason. One day I will need a beast like you, and then I shall pull your strings and you will do my bidding", and then the witch vanished, a ghostly sound of laughter fading in the air as the sorceress' smoke cleared.

The Beast ignored her words. Dealing with the witch and whatever plans she may develop for him in the future was a problem for another time. Belle was all he was worried about now. He crawled into bed with her; holding her close and whispering into her ear: 'Live. My dear Belle, live. I love you. I want you with me. I need you. Don't leave. Please Belle. I'm sorry'.

**Two Days Later… **

"Hmm…"

"Belle", the Beast spoke her name as she stirred in his arms.

Belle half opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the Beast. He kissed her forehead firmly as a pair of tears fell down his face.

"Tell me something", Belle's words were slow and horse.

"I love you Belle."

"I know that", she said, "Tell me your name. I wanted to say it a moment ago, but I don't know your name."

"Adam"

"I'm sorry Adam", Belle tried to rise one of her hands to rest upon his face, but she only had the strength to lift her arm put of the way before it gave out on her and fell down onto the Beast's arm, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you what your name was before…"

"Hush", the Beast silenced her, "I don't want us to think of the past again. We're here now. You're alive and I right now that is the only thing I care about."

The kiss they shared then was soft and gently. But their lips linger upon each other until Mrs. Potts burst into the room, demanding that Belle and the Master eat something.

Once Belle was well enough, she traveled to see her father. She told him of Gaston's death, and about everything else that had happened. As Belle expected, her father did not want to live in the Beast's castle, but he did agree to the help Belle hired to care for his needs.

For the next year everything was peaceful. Belle would visit her father regularly, though she would never stay gone more than a day from her dear Adam's side. The two of them were inseparable; they were with each other every moment of the night and day. And all seemed to be perfect. Belle's father came to except her feelings for the Beast; and she and Adam were as close as two lovers could of dream of being.

Then the sorceress returned…


	15. Chapter 15: The End of the Curse

**The Beast within the Beauty – Chapter 15**

"Times up", the witch said as she appeared in the Beast's garden, interrupting the caresses being shared by Belle and Adam.

"Belle, go inside", the Beast said as they stood up from the bench they had been lounging upon.

"No", Belle objected as she glared at the witch.

"I'm not here to listen to you two fight", the witch snapped her fingers. Instantly the Beast dropped his hands from around Belle's waist and his eyes glazed over.

"Adam?" Belle started to shacking, feeling the change in him.

"Don't bother", the witch said, "his mind belongs to me now. I have some goblin issues I am going to have him patch up for me. If he survives, and if I don't feel like keeping him for a pet, then I will consider returning him to you. And don't worry. The castle and all its riches are yours; I have no interest in them, and you should be paid something for living with this Beast for so long."

"I won't let you take him from me!" Belle screamed at the witch.

"You don't have a choice", the witch snapped her fingers again and the Beast started to walk toward her.

"No!" Belle wrapped her arms around the Beast.

The Beast used his arm to swat Belle across the garden, throwing her body into one of the rose bushes. Belle struggled to get out of it, her body being cut by the thorns. As she got out of the roses, Belle broke off one of the flowers; the thorns of its long stem embedding themselves into her palm.

"Wait! Let me say goodbye, please. After all that he has overcome to be a better man… after all he has done… let me say goodbye" Belle begged the witch.

"I'll give you a moment, but I will not release him from my control", the sorceress agreed and Belle walked up to stand between the witch and Adam.

"I love you… I'm sorry…" Belle said to the Beast, and in the next moment she used the rose in her hand and drove the stem into the witch's cold heart.

As Belle expected, the witch used her last breathe to lash out at Belle with magic. Belle was prepared to die in that moment, and thought it worthwhile; since with the witch dead the Beast would be free of her curse.

But Belle did not die. The witch lost control of the Beast the second the rose pieced her flesh. He grabbed hold of Belle and flung them both to the ground; the witch's spell just missed them and scorched the castle wall.

The couple only had a moment to look upon each other before the Beast was consumed by light and transformed back into a human man.

Belle was not sure what to make of the man at her feet. He rose from the ground slowly, unsteady on his feet for a moment.

"Belle", he reached out to touch her, but she recoiled from him.

They stay at a standstill for a time, neither one of them sure of what to do next. From inside the castle, Belle and Adam can here the cheers of the staff, crying for joy that they are human again. Then, suddenly, the cry of a baby reaches their ears and they both realize that the brick that was born in the castle over a year ago was now a real, human baby, full of life.

Belle couldn't help her tears, which quickly turned into sobs; she covered her face with her hands to try and hold them back. Adam, unthinkingly, took her in his arms, pulling her to his chest. She struggled against him, pushing at his chest to try and break their embrace.

"Belle", Adam's voice pleaded, "Belle, please, it's me." But still, she tried to get away from him.

"Belle!" he took hold of her shoulders and forced her to take a step back and look at him, "I'm sorry!"

Her heart and mind finally caught up with each other in that moment, and she recognized in his eyes the man that she loved.

"It only took a curse to get you to apologize", Belle teased him with the question.

Adam smiled down at her, barely holding back a laugh, and then pulled her lips into a passionate kiss.

**Epilogue…**

Adam and Belle were married within the month and by the next spring Belle was pregnant with their first child… the first of many. The Beast lived out his human life with Belle; together they lived happily within the castle. And when the time came for them to die in their old age, Adam and Belle returned to the tower cell. They spent the hours before their death, washing away the drawings Belle had made on the walls during the time when she had hated the Beast and was locked away from the world. Once they had scrubbed the past clean, the pair sketched a new image on the wall. The image of the Beast, as he was under the curse, with his arms protectively wrapped around Belle, a red rose clutched in her hand.


End file.
